Valentines Day Stinks
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie always thought Valentines Day was a pointless holiday. Truth is she is just bitter from all the loneliness. Fortunately, she makes friends and actually wins for a change.


**Based on a true story. Well, based on someone I know. I know she would love this to happen to her. Hopefully you all could relate to this. The moral is DON'T BE A KACEY! Nah... The moral is to be nice to one another, even though some people may seem... Creepy. Referring to me for example. Nahh... Just read and review please. **

(Stevie)

Today was the I was going to die. It was... It was... Va... Vale... VALENTINES DAY! Woah. I hated it so much, I couldn't even think of the words. As always, every girl in class got roses, and the boys got candy. I was just an outsider who got nothing. What did I do wrong? Things were always different on Valentines day. A different teacher (none of them ever notice I never get anything), and there were new classmates. What really caught my attention were these three boys in the corner.

"Okay class, today is Valentines Day! Go ahead and spread some love!" Ms. Miller said. Something told me she was a perf when she was in elementary school. When she said that, everybody started getting up out of their seats, and they started giving candy to other classmates. As always, they skipped giving me candy. Seriously, what was wrong with me? I started to tear up, but then I remembered I was a Baskara.

_Think about what your brothers would do Stevie. You're strong. They're only stupid symbols of fake feelings, _I think to myself. I just sit there until everybody is done giving out candy. At first, I'm seeing people giving out candy, and the next thing I know, I'm seeing pink. I look up, and I see Kacey and her minions. Her minions don't look too happy. Grace is just looking at the new kid Nelson, while the other minion Ella is just examining her nails.

"Another terrible Valentines Day Stevo?" Kacey asks chewing on some chocolate she received a few minutes ago.

"What do you think Barbie?" I say and just look at my empty desk.

"Poor Steve with her empty desk." Kacey says just like how an evil queen might say to a helpless princess in those mushy fairytales. Gross.

"Shut up." I say looking down at my desk.

"You're lucky we aren't doing worse to you." Kacey says and waltzes off to another table to chat with the populars. I just look at my empty desk, and the next thing I know I see a tiny bouquet of flowers on my desk. I look up to see a boy. I didn't know his name, so I guess he must've been the new kid.

"Hi. I'm Zander. Want to sit at my table with my friends? I have extra candy, and I saw that you didn't get anything." the new kid, who's name was apparently Zander, said.

"Uh..." I wasn't good with socializing. Let alone with saying a word to boys.

"Uhhh?" he says. I could tell he was amused. I laugh, but it sounds weird.

"Sure." I manage to croak out. He laughs a little. It sounds sweet and fun to hear.

"You have a nice laugh. Come with me." he says, takes my hand, and leads me to his table. I just stand there, and scan the table. I see piles of candy, and two boys. They are both wearing Furious Pidgeons T-shirts.

"You can sit down you know." one with a green T-shirt says.

"Where's your candy?" the one with a red T-shirt says.

"I didn't get any." I say quietly.

"Why?" they ask. I just sit there.

"Okay. Can we just start over? I'm Nelson, and this is Kevin." the boy with the red at T-shirt says. Maybe this time I would try to make friends. To actually be accepted by someone.

"I'm Stevie." I say and I manage to put on a smile. It was a small smile, bit it was still a smile. The boys smile at me.

"Why don't you have any candy?" Zander asks me.

"I don't know." I say. The three boys just look at each other for a few minutes. It was almost like they had their own language, it involved a lot of facial expressions, and I think there was some sign language. Boys were so complicated. After they are done communicating in their boy language, they just look at me.

"What? Did I forget to comb my hair or something?" I say. They just look at me. "I'll just go-"

"Would you like some of our candy?" Zander says. Woah. I couldn't believe that was happening.

"No.. I mean..." I say, but before I could manage to say it, there's a mountain of candy in front of me.

"You guys don't have to do this." I say.

"We know, but we want to." they say in unison.

"Did you guys rehearse that or something?" I say. They just perform their boy language. It was interesting to watch them converse in such a way. I studied their faces, and they looked... Guilty. Or something like that.

"Look. We think you're an interesting girl, and we just want to be friends." Nelson and Kevin say. I decide to have fun with this.

"I'll be friends with you three, but I want you to ask again. On your knees." I say smirking. They just laugh for a few minutes. They think this is a joke? I glare at them.

"HAHAHAHA!" Nelson laughs.

"Yeah right! Good one Stevie!" Kevin chokes out with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Guys, I think she's not joking." Zander says finally realizing that I wasn't kidding.

"What? Fine." Nelson and Kevin say. I just sit there waiting for them to give up so I can move on with my life as the outcast girl who has no friends. I wait, and I decide to stand up and go back to my seat.

"Wait!" the three boys say, and put me back in my seat. They must have really wanted me to be their friends. They all kneel down and you know what happens next.

"Will you Stevie Baskara be our best friend?" they all say in unison looking at me. They weren't the only one looking at me. The other students were looking at me too. Even the Perfs. Even Ms. Miller.

"Sure." I say and they all smile. After that, they stand up and sit down in their chairs. The whole room is staring at us.

"Do you hear that?" I say. They listen.

"Nope. What?" they ask me.

"Awkward silence." I say, and they laugh. We are probably the only ones talking in the room. Wait a second...

"NO!" the head Perfs wails.

"Not her." the boys say and roll their eyes. Kacey walks over to us and she gives Nelson, Zander, and Kevin a lecture.

"You guys are supposed to give me a mountain of candy! You guys are supposed to kneel before me! You!" Kacey says pointing at Zander.

"You are supposed to give me the bouquet of daisies. Not that loser." Kacey says pointing to me. I just try not to cry, but then I remember my brothers. They wouldn't want me to appear weak.

"You always get everything!" I yell. All of my emotions pour out of me. "Why can't I get anything for once? Why does it always have to be about you?" I say. Ms. Miller is asleep with her head laying on her desk. I couldn't believe she didn't hear this.

"I'm a perf. You're not. Got it Steve?" Kacey says. I just decide to give up, because that's what I always do. Why even fight? She always wins in the end, and everybody knows it.

"It doesn't matter Kacey. You don't even know my name, and you think I should give you something?" Zander says. Everyone is staring now.

"Of course I know your name. I'm a perf. Uhhh... Sandy? What does that loser have that I don't have?" Kacey whines.

"There's so many things I could think of about Stevie, and I just met her a few minutes ago." Zander says. Nelson decides to speak up.

"Why does Stevie never get any candy? Seriously. No one gives her anything." Nelson says. Someone decides to say something.

"That perf told us not to give her candy for Valentines day or else she'll beat us up." a boy says in the back. What? All this time, I thought people didn't like me, but they never did. Kacey just blackmailed them?

"Go sit in the timeout chair Ms. Simon." Ms. Miller says. I guess she woke up a few seconds ago. How convenient. Maybe Ms. Miller wasn't such a bad person.

"But I'm a perf. Perfs don't get time outs." Kacey tries to object.

"Go Kacey." Ms. Miller says harshly. Kacey just gives up, and goes into the corner. I think she's crying. I don't know why she's crying. I've been there hundreds of times (Mostly because of Kacey).

"Okay. So... I have a question. Can you guys play instruments?" Zander asks.

"I can play the piano and keyboard." Nelson says happily.

"I can play drums." Kevin says.

"Cool. I can play the guitar, ukulele, and piano." Zander says with pride.

"How about you Stevie?" they all ask me.

"Uhhh... It's not that interesting." I say.

"Come on." Zander whines.

"Fine. I can play the violin, cello, clarinet, acoustic guitar, bass guitar, ukulele, drums, piano, saxophone, trumpet, piccolo, viola, french horn, harp, spoons, flute-"**(I know she's not really a music prodigy in the shows but she is in my story.) **

"That's a lot of instruments there. Are you a music prodigy or something?" Zander asks me.

"I can also sing a little. Why are you asking us about this?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys would like to make up a band?" Zander asks. A little cliche, but I liked it. A band full of kids.

"Sure." we all agree.

"What should we be called?" I ask.

"FURIOUS PIDGEONS!" Nelson and Kevin holler.

"Veto." Zander and I say in unison.

"How about Gravity 4?" I ask. The boys do their boy language, and I think they agree.

"Not bad. Gravity 4 it is." Zander says.

"I still think Furious Pidgeons would be a good name, but I'll stick with Gravity 4." Nelson says.

"I'll agree with any name, as long as you guys teach me your language.

So this was the day Kacey actually lost, I got some Valentines candy for the first time, the first time I got a daisy chain, and maybe even had my first crush.


End file.
